weekyle15s_the_second_generation_sorcerersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kireina
Kireina also known as Alopex is the wife of Tiger Claw and real mother of Kyle and Zeref. Appearance She a red mutant fox with a banadan on her head with purple armour over her body and wears Tiger Claw's tail as a belt before she gave it back to him and wears bandages on her legs. Personality Alopex seemed to be in good terms with her brother but not so much with her sister and enjoyed life with her husband, however the moment they got mutated, she and Takeshi had nothing but pain and suffering because The Kraang made experiments on them and after they escaped and found their house empty they had no choice but to abandon everything they once knew. It is unknown if she liked working at the circus, but it is clear that she had deep regrets when she became an assassin for doing horrible things to good people, while Tiger Claw embraced their new ruthless and violent lifestyle, Alopex blamed her husband for forcing her to become like this instead of having a normal life At first she was more than determined to kill Tiger Claw no matter what, and she even used the cursed blades of vengence on Casey to test if they worked and refused to remove the curse before killing her husband, but Leo gave her a speech of how revenge is consuming her and destroying everyone around her, with that argument, Alopex realizes that she would be trapped in a endless cycle of pain and she would be no better than Takeshi if she killed him. Just as she had the chance to cut his head off she found out someone has tricked him and her and soon forgave him for what he has done and was quite happy when she found her long lost son. But she warned the fake Tiger Claw that she will spare him in exchange of him quiting his shady business, and just as she gave the clone her warning, he took the chance to shoot her in the back but she dodged the bullet and cut off his arm, then she told him to never forget that she could have killed him for betraying her trust. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' Alopex's primary and most noticeable skill is the ability to move her body at super speeds. She is able to outrun speeding vehicles, see things on a slow motion-like plane, and catch, redirect, and literally dodge bullets. In her initial appearance, she ran so fast that Leonardo mistook her for a missile when she showed up on the Party Wagon's scanner, and even after she passed him he still couldn't get a good look at who or what she was and could only identify her as a "fast moving object". This speed of motion can be channeled through any singular part of her body as well, including her arms, hands, legs, and feet. *'Superhuman reflexes': She good reflexes for a fox *'Master Martial Artist': She is on equal terms with martial arts with Tiger Claw, Master Splinter and Shredder. *'Sixth Sense:' Alopex has been shown to detect when Tiger Claw is near even when he is nowhere in sight or earshot. She can even see brief visions of what he is doing at her current moment. Weapons Kama. Family *Kitsune (Mother) *Fuchūina (Father, disowned) *Nerissa Crossnic (Sister) *Kirby Crossnic (Brother) *Hamato Takeshi (Husband) *Titania (Mother In Law) *Hamato Yūta (Father In Law, Deceased) *Hamato Yoshi (Brother In Law) *Oroku Saki (Brother in Law) *Fox (Sister in Law) *Tang Shen (Sister In Law) *Karai (Niece) *Kyle (Son) *Zeref (Son) *Mozenrath (Son) *David Xanatos (Brother in Law) *Alexander Fox Xanatos (Nephew) Voice Actress Minae Noji. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Foxes Category:Sisters